CNBC
| closed date = | picture format = 1080i (HDTV) (HD feed downscaled to letterboxed 480i for SDTVs) | share = | owner = NBCUniversal Comcast Corporation (ultimate parent) (CNBC LLC) | slogan = First in Business Worldwide | country = United States | language = English | broadcast area = United States Canada | headquarters = Englewood Cliffs, New Jersey, United States | former names = | replaced names = | replaced by = | sister names = CNBC World MSNBC NBC The Weather Channel NBCSN Golf Channel E! Esquire Network | web = | terr serv 1 = | terr chan 1 = | sat serv 1 = DirecTV | sat chan 1 = 355 (SD) 355 (HD) 1355 (On Demand) | sat serv 2 = Dish Network (U.S.) | sat chan 2 = 208 (HD/SD) 9439 (HD) | sat serv 3 = C-Band | sat chan 3 = AMC-10, Channel 101 (Transponder 13) | sat serv 4 = Shaw Direct (Canada) | sat chan 4 = 504 | cable serv 1 = Available on most U.S. and Canadian cable systems | cable chan 1 = Check local listings for channels | cable serv 2 = In-House (Washington) | cable chan 2 = 13 | cable serv 3 = Verizon FiOS | cable chan 3 = 602 (HD) 102 (SD) | sat radio serv 1 = Sirius | sat radio chan 1 = 112 | sat radio serv 2 = XM | sat radio chan 2 = 112 | adsl serv 1 = AT&T U-verse | adsl chan 1 = 1216 (HD) 216 (SD) | iptv serv 2 = Bell Fibe TV (Canada) | iptv chan 2 = 509 | iptv serv 3 = Google Fiber | iptv chan 3 = 121 | online serv 1 = CNBC Plus | online chan 1 = (US$9.95/month or US$99.95/year) | online serv 2 = RadixTV | online chan 2 = 21 }} CNBC is an American basic cable and satellite business news television channel that is owned by NBCUniversal News Group, a division of Comcast Corporation. Headquartered in Englewood Cliffs, New Jersey, "Contact Us." NBC Universal. Retrieved on August 28, 2009. the network primarily carries business day coverage of U.S. and international financial markets; following the end of the business day and on non-trading days, CNBC primarily carries financial and business-themed documentaries and reality shows Originally established on April 17, 1989 by a joint venture between NBC and Cablevision as the Consumer News and Business Channel, the network later acquired its main competitor, the Financial News Network, in 1991—a move which expanded both its distribution and its workforce, and Cablevision sold its stake to NBC, giving it sole ownership. As of February 2015, CNBC is available to approximately 93,623,000 pay television households (80.4% of households with television) in the United States. In 2007, the network was ranked as the 19th most valuable cable channel in the United States, worth roughly $4 billion. In addition to the domestic U.S. feed, fourteen localized versions of CNBC also operate, serving different regions and countries. NBCUniversal is the owner, or a minority stakeholder, in many of these versions. References Category:American television networks